


Twice as much fun

by BarPurple



Series: Hurry, Belle, Hurry [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Anyelle, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Destiny is sort of used to having two Rushes stomping about, but what nobody knows is that what one feels, so does the other.





	Twice as much fun

Rush stretched until his shoulders popped and glanced around the console room. He wasn’t surprised to see he was alone, it was daft am after all. His younger doppelganger had called it a night about an hour ago. Rush didn’t blame him; poor git had been on the planet with Young for most of the day. He’d caught the sun, and from the scowl on his face when he returned it had been a hard-fought battle not to strangle their fearless leader. Rush ran his hand over his own face and winced, he could feel the sunburn the other Rush had gotten. 

It was a strange side effect of their duplication that they had taken a while to notice. If one got punched the other felt it. They’d experimented a bit and discovered they didn’t share tiredness, or the head-swimming effects of Brody’s still. The link appeared to be a limited physical one; they knew when the other was in the shower, or had been injured, but it didn’t impede their work on the ship. As odd side effects went, it was an easy one to work around. They’d not bothered to mention the connection to anyone else, nobody touched either Dr Rush unless they were trying to land a punch. Well, no one except Belle French. The petite archaeologist had always been nice to them when there was only one of them stalking around the ship. Now there were two of them she was just as nice, offering friendly hugs when something went right, and sometimes a shoulder massage when they been working for far too long. They had once had a vague discussion that perhaps she was flirting with them, but had rapidly dismissed the idea as presumptuous and ridiculous. Belle was a friendly person, and socially unaware bastard that he might be, he had never assumed a friendly woman was interested in him romantically.

He shivered as a ghost of a touch ran over his shoulders. He must be getting tired, and conjuring his thoughts of Belle’s shoulder rubs. He shook his head and tried to focus on the console in front of him, but gasped as the sensation of warm hands ran over his chest. Rush squirmed in his seat and pulled at the crotch of his jeans. What the hell? He stared at the erection filling out the seam of his jeans. That bastard! They’d talked about this! Rush grunted as he stood up. It took him a moment to rearrange his cock, so he could walk, and it wouldn’t be too obvious to anyone he happened to pass in the corridors.

Walking with a hard-on was bloody uncomfortable, and he took some grim satisfaction that his other self would be feeling that discomfort too. It didn’t appear to be putting him off his wank. Rush was having to bite back whimpers as he limped towards his quarters, what the fuck was his other self doing? A quick one off the wrist never felt this fucking good.

He slammed his hand against the door lock and barged into his doppelganger’s quarters.

“I’m trying to work! What the fuck are you … oh.”

His other self was stretched out on the bed, half-naked, which he’d sort of been expecting. What he hadn’t been ready for was Belle French to be kneeling between his sprawled legs with her hand on his cock. Her eyes roved over him and she slowly pumped her hand. Both Rushes groaned, and Belle smirked.

“You do feel what the other feels. I did wonder.”

They both looked uncomfortable at her words. Rush sat up and covered himself, making both of them mourn the loss of her touch; “So what happens now you know that you are right?”

The edge in his tone made Belle frown, but Rush could understand why he sounded so defensive, he was feeling that way to, already worrying about how their connection could be abused if it became common knowledge. Belle patted the bed, and beckoned him. She rolled her eyes when he didn’t make a move to join her and his other self on the mattress.

“Come and sit down, we need to talk about this don’t you think?”

He glanced at his doppelganger, who shrugged; they may as well get this over with as quickly as possible. As least crossing the room was easier now his erection had wilted some. He sat next to his double, ready to present a united front against whatever blackmail Belle had in mind.

She gave them both a warm smile and took a breath; “I’ve tried very hard to make my interest in you clear, but subtlety wasn’t getting me anywhere. Turns out the direct approach worked a treat.”

Rush glanced at his half-naked double, who had the decency to look abashed as he said; “She asked if I fancied a fuck.”

“And you couldn’t say no?”

Rush gave him a withering look that clearly told him not to be bloody stupid. He shrugged, he wouldn’t have said no either, so he couldn’t fault his double.

“You could have at least checked I wasn’t trying to work.”

“I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.”

Belle giggled, “That was my fault. Not sorry, but this link between the two of you does present some questions that need to be resolved before we move forward.”

They both looked at her waiting for her to continue. She looked directly at the clothed Rush.

“Are you happy to enter into a relationship with me?”

Rush snorted; “I think he’s answered that one.”

Belle shook her head; “For himself, yes, but what do you want?”

The both gave her a look of wonder. Belle was one of the few people on board Destiny who didn’t treat them as the same person; she didn’t get pissed off when one didn’t know what she had said to the other. Young did that on a regular basis, as if it was their fault that he couldn’t remember they were separate beings, who weren’t telepathic. Rush licked his lips, he, both of him, had thought about this, so it was surprisingly easy to say; “I’m very happy to be in a relationship with you Belle. How exactly would that work?”

His double shifted on the bed and asked; “Good point, would you want time with us separately, or,” – he vaguely waved his hand, - “or both at once.”

He shared an awkward look with Rush. This wasn’t a situation they had found themselves in before; there had been that one excruciatingly awkward potential threesome at uni, but everyone involved had laughed that off as a bad idea before anyone had gotten their coats off. In that case there had been three separate people involved, now, well that was the complication, wasn’t it? Then again since there wasn’t any precedent for this situation they couldn’t be compared to anything if they fucked up. While they didn’t have telepathy, they did know each other very well, and it only took a look to know that they were on the same page. They had been attracted to Belle for a long time, and since the feeling was clearly mutual, they would be idiots to not try and come to a workable arrangement.

“We’re both going to feel whatever the other is doing. And we’re both okay with that,” – he got a nod from his double, - “So, it’s up to you as to how you want to proceed.”

They both looked at Belle, who was looking so cute as she nibbled her bottom lip as she thought. She shifted up on her knees and leaned in towards clothed Rush, her hand hesitating in the air close to his face.

“If I touch one of you,” – her fingers dragged over his beard making both of them moan, - “The other feels it?”

Two rapid nods confirmed her question, and she hooked her fingers into the collar of Rush’s shirt.

“So, it would be cruel to only have one at a time?”

Half-naked Rush managed to find his voice first; “We’ll manage if that’s what you want.”

“And if I want both of you, at the same time, as often as we can?”

“Oh, fuck yes please!”

They said it together and that made her giggle. She pulled back, denying both of them her touch, and fixed them both with a serious look; “You won’t get jealous of each other? I want you both equally, are you willing to accept that and not get snarky if our shifts mean it looks like I’m spending time with one more than the other?”

They looked at each other, and promised that they wouldn’t to each other before they said it to Belle.

“There might be some snark…”

“…but that’s how we are…”

“…we accept that you feel the same about…”

“…both of us. And are quite frankly counting our blessings.”

A wicked smile spread across Belle’s face that sent a shiver down each of their spines.

“Well, in that case,” – she gave clothed Rush a pointed look, - “Somebody is over dressed.”

He was about to rip his shirts off when his doppelganger grabbed his hand; “Let Belle do it, it feels so much better. For both of us.”

“Belle?”

She leaned forward, pressing a swift kiss to his double’s belly before running her hands up under his shirts. His eyes rolled back in his head; the sensation of her touches on his doppelganger had been distracting, but to feel her hands on his body was amazing.

“Fuck.”

“I know.”

His other self sounded wrecked, which was perfectly understandable. God above this was amazing. It took Belle no time at all to get Rush to the same level of naked, and as she was kissing his torso he slapped his other self on the chest.

“We’re not being fair.”

A dopey grin was the only answer he got before his double surged up from his prone position and grabbed Belle around the waist. She leaned back into his embrace as he peppered her neck with tiny kisses and murmured; “Our turn darling.”  
Rush licked his lips; “Kiss her again, I can taste her.”

Belle crooked a finger at him; “Taste me for yourself.”

There was no way he was going to refuse that invitation. The bed bounced under them as he shifted up onto his knees and kissed the other side of Belle’s neck. He had no idea whose hair she wound her fingers into, but he echoed his double’s moan of pleasure. Between them they stripped Belle of her clothing, kissing and caressing every inch of skin they uncovered. For a long while she wriggled and moaned beautifully between them, but then she grasped a cock in each hand and Rush lost all ability to think.

“Fucking Hell!”

The sensation of Belle’s hand on one of their cocks was amazing for both of them, but to have her pumping both of them at once rendered them both useless. The bed bounced as they slumped against it, babbling their pleasure, incapable of doing anything more than gasping and panting. The feelings were so intense that it took them an embarrassingly long time to realise that they had shot their loads. They forced their eyes open and saw that Belle was sat back on her heels, with a wicked grin on her face as she licked their cum from her hands.

“Interesting, you taste different, I mean not much, but I can tell.”

“Fuck…”

“…sorry, you didn’t…”

“…cum.”

Belle pouted and fluttered her eyelashes; “It’s okay, for now. We’re still learning about how this works. I’ll wait.”

Rush shared a look with his double; “Fuck that!”

They tackled Belle on to her back and pinned her hands gently to the mattress. 

“You okay with this…”

“…best if you keep your hands off us…”

“…while we return the favour…”

“…with interest.”

She wriggled and gave them both a fast kiss; “Do as you will.”

Several hours later a radio chirped. Rush yawned and rolled over to grab the offending thing form the bedside table. It took a moment to get his hand co-ordinated enough to thumb the button.

“Yeah, what do you want?”

_Hey Rush. Erm I’m trying to find Belle?_

“She’s asleep, Eli.”

_Okay, are you all in the control room?”_

“Nope.”

Beside him Belle stirred and took the walkie-talkie from him.

“Eli, it’s Belle.”

_Oh hey Belle, erm we need you and at least one of the Rushes in the control room._

“Is the ship going to explode?”

_Well, no, but we’ve got access to a new…_

“Eli, I love you like a brother, which is why all I am going to say is that the Rushes and I are currently having a well-earned lie in.”

_What?_

“I can get more detailed if you want, Eli…”

_Oh, oh please don’t! Sleep well!_

Belle tossed the radio over the side of the bed and wriggled happily against the two warm bodies in the bed on either side of her.

“I reckon that’s bought us at least an hour. You want to sleep, or…”

She gasped as two sets of hands traced down her sides. Kisses one each side of her neck made her shiver in delight as two brogue heavy voices said; “I think we can do better than sleeping don’t you our love?”


End file.
